The invention is directed to new bismelamines and the use of bismelamines for the stabilization of formaldehyde.
There are known alkylene bismelamines of the formula ##STR2## in which m is a number from 1 to 10, see Dudley U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,071, e.g. Example 10. Dudley also shows using octadecamethylenediamine as a starting material in making his polymelamines. Kaiser, J. Amer. Chem. Soc. Volume 73, pages 2984-2986 shows ethylene bismelamine.